<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>8852公里 by theblindspot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572631">8852公里</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindspot/pseuds/theblindspot'>theblindspot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:42:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindspot/pseuds/theblindspot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果问李灿，他跟权顺荣的距离有多远呢？具体来说就是伦敦和首尔之间的8852公里，8个小时的时差，和大约11个小时的航班。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>权顺荣/李灿</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>8852公里</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>◆  微澈勋</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>踏出电梯的时候远远就看到已经起雾的落地玻璃窗，权顺荣拉紧外套走出公司，外头的风却与他对抗，逆向地涌进室内。他捏着雨伞把柄叹气，庆幸自己因为天气预报而有所准备，却也埋怨天气预报其实可以不那么准确，尤其是雨天的时候。</p><p>他讨厌雨天。</p><p>崔胜哲的电话正好打来，感觉像是掐准他下班的时间，分秒不差。他拿出手机的时候不小心弄跌雨伞，他躬身去捡，崔胜哲就迫不及待地开口：“顺荣，我要结婚了！”</p><p>他还维持弯腰的姿势，感觉周围的空气瞬间停止流动，感官只集中在电话那边的声音。</p><p>“别乱说，还没有结婚。”</p><p>“知勋，这跟你刚才说的不一样啊……”</p><p>“我们不是说好先订婚吗，结婚的事情，可以慢慢商量。”李知勋越说越小声，最后几个字几乎跟雨声融合在一起，“不是不答应你的意思。”</p><p>权顺荣忍不住笑出声，“哥，你特意打这通电话，该不会就是为了跟我炫耀吧？”</p><p>“不是。”崔胜哲轻咳一声，改变声线故作严肃，“我们这个星期日约了兄弟们聚餐，你也在邀请名单里。”</p><p>还没听见回答，又恶狠狠道：“不接受拒绝！”</p><p>“知道啦，一定出席。”他抬头看丝毫没有变缓趋势的大雨，突然升起把伞丢掉再冲进雨中的冲动，“没想到你们也走到这一步了。虽然我知道肯定会有这么一天，但还是很感慨。”</p><p>崔胜哲语气变软：“以前你一直嚷嚷想谈恋爱，说自己寂寞太久，我那时老觉得你只要一遇到比较适合的人，就会毫不犹豫马上安定下来。所以我曾经以为在我们之中，你是最有可能闪婚的人。”</p><p>权顺荣自嘲：“很显然没有遇到。”</p><p>“你那时候不知道受什么刺激，毫无预兆地染了整头红发，大热天的，流汗时还会滴下红色的汗水。你在我眼里一直是这样随心所欲，想到什么就去做，我以为你在感情上也会一样义无反顾。”</p><p>雨水从伞沿滴落，融入地上的水洼，那一抹艳红的伞形也随着涟漪漾开，权顺荣抬腿迈步，溅起的水便沾湿他的皮鞋前端。</p><p>他一笑带过，“我早就过了那种可以义无反顾的年龄。”</p><p> </p><p>聚餐就跟想象中一样普通，乍看之下仿佛回到以前的校园时期，大家占据奶茶店角落位置的样子。金珉奎环视一圈，笑得露出虎牙，“真怀念啊，我们好像已经很久都没有聚齐那么多人，就只差灿尼了。”</p><p>李知勋看了他一眼。权顺荣在想也许是自己太敏感，只不过是轻微掠过的一个眼神，完全没有停留，他也能从中探出几种复杂的情绪。</p><p>“本来下个星期我们就要去找他，没必要让他来回折腾。”</p><p>金珉奎跟随李知勋的视线，望向权顺荣的时候像是终于察觉什么，瞳孔微张，急切地结束话题：“哦，是这样啊。”</p><p>权顺荣装作没听见，埋头跟眼前的牛扒做抗争。过度的关注让他窘迫，明明他连表情都还来不及展露，所有人就急着关心，笃定他需要小心翼翼地被对待。</p><p>他在朋友面前表现出来的从来都不是这种心灵脆弱的样子。他觉得不妥，放下刀叉打算加入话题，借此证明自己毫无影响。脸上已经挂起标准八颗牙齿的笑容，笑得眼睛都眯起来，可是放在桌上的手机却不适时地响起，振动时划过玻璃桌面的声音，感觉再高几度就能把耳膜都震破。</p><p>所有人又把注意力放在他身上，或者说，在他的手机上。对面的金珉奎离得近，低头就能看清手机上显示的来电人名字。</p><p>偏偏是李灿。</p><p>怎么会是李灿呢？</p><p>他无措地抬头，正好跟金珉奎对上眼。手机还在响，所有人默契地没有动作，没有人出声将他从这两难的局面拯救出来，他挤出几声笑，举起手机向其他人示意，“啊哈哈，真巧啊，刚说起他就打过来了。”</p><p>他一时间不知道要说些什么，是该打招呼说好久不见，还是直接问他你找我有什么事情。</p><p>“顺荣哥，我有话跟你说。”李灿很着急，电话刚接通就毫无间隙地从喉间挤出整段话。他应该在室外，冷得句尾都在颤抖，声音几乎被他周围车辆掠过的声音遮盖。伦敦的天气似乎还未转暖，权顺荣在脑海里竟能想象出李灿说话时呼出白气的画面。</p><p>“灿尼……”</p><p>最近好吗？</p><p>“真巧，我现在跟知勋他们在一起。”</p><p>怎么突然给我打电话呢？</p><p>“要不要跟大家打声招呼？”</p><p>权顺荣打开免提，顺势就把烫手山芋递给身边的李知勋，李灿反应不过来，愣了几秒才挨个打招呼。大家都各怀心思，久违的寒暄也提不起现场的气氛，李灿的回答更是支支吾吾的，像顾忌些什么，没多久就打算道别。</p><p>李知勋及时问他：“你不是有话跟顺荣说吗？”</p><p>“……算了吧，可能时机不对，现在说也没意思了。”李灿也许不知道免提开着，才会如此坦白，末了还拜托道：“可以帮我跟顺荣哥说声再见吗？”</p><p>李灿挂了电话，权顺荣连再见也没有机会说。李知勋没好气地把手机塞回他的手里，并没有替李灿传话。这也许是好事，权顺荣本来就不喜欢这种模棱两可的词语，谁知道这句再见会变成再次相见，或者再也不见呢。</p><p>通讯录的名字一板一眼地写着“李灿”两个字。事实上权顺荣从来没有那么生疏地喊过李灿的全名，他天生自来熟，总想省略尴尬的友情破冰阶段，所以第一次见面就学着李知勋，亲昵地喊他灿尼。</p><p>李灿满脸不乐意，却又敢怒不敢言。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么老是跟我们混在一起，那么闲，都没事做的吗？”</p><p>等权顺荣意识到的时候，李灿已经自然地融入他们的圈子，甚至会不屑地斜睨他一眼，揶揄道：“哥，我听说过你上学的时候也不是什么优等生哦。”</p><p>“我才不是在说学习的事情！”他心虚地反驳，看了一眼李知勋才鬼鬼祟祟地放低声音，“我是说，你不需要去陪你的女朋友吗？”</p><p>李灿盯着他看了几秒，过后才闷声开口：“我没有女朋友，也不打算要交女朋友。”</p><p>“为什么？学生时代的恋情是最可贵的，很单纯，眼里只有彼此就足够。每天等他下课，然后一起回家，沿途吃些有的没的，扎马路或者去游戏厅玩，硬是拖到太阳下山才肯道别。”他托腮，“我倒是很想试试，只不过没机会了。”</p><p>居然没有在谈恋爱。这也难怪，李灿一看就是那种规规矩矩的学生，梳平整的刘海，衣摆塞进裤子时不会有皱褶，手腕纤细，感觉一不小心捏太紧就会碎。</p><p>“哥找个还在念书的男朋友不就好了吗？”李灿低头咬着吸管，堪堪避开权顺荣疑问的视线，“也可以算是校园恋爱。”</p><p>“小孩子懂什么，居然还管起我的事情来了。”他当时权当是玩笑话，教训也毫无威慑力，动作反而温柔又宠溺，揉乱李灿的头发后还附赠一个笑脸。</p><p>李灿毫不领情，用吸管搅拌着冰块，叹了声气：“哥才是什么也不懂。”</p><p> </p><p>他当然不是什么也不懂。</p><p>李灿跟他越亲近，也变得越明目张胆。</p><p>那天回家的路上下大雨，小巷里没有可以避雨的店铺，他们只能挤在勉强能挡雨的屋檐下。权顺荣的左肩已经湿透，再往里面移动的话免不了把李灿的位置占走，所以即便怎么不舒服也唯有忍住。李灿轻扯他的衣摆，见他没反应，干脆用力把他拉进来。</p><p>现在两人都成功避开大雨，可是权顺荣说不清到底哪个状况更好。为了给他腾出位置，李灿半个身子都倚在他的胸前，他一低头就看见李灿淋湿的白色衬衫，和衬衫下若隐若现的肌肤。他下意识吞下唾液，然后伸手展开外套挡在两人面前，形成一个脆弱的挡风盾牌。</p><p>李灿朝他咧嘴笑，像无声在道谢。他的鼻尖沾着雨水，眼睛亮晶晶的，近距离竟能映出自己的表情。</p><p>权顺荣明显地焦躁。心里有把声音反反复复催促他，像在对他洗脑，说你面前的小孩眼神多么真挚，你认识他多久，现在靠多近，再迟钝也该意识到他眼里也有期待，如果是个男人就亲下去。亲他。</p><p>你懂什么。他弱声反驳，慌张地避开视线。</p><p> </p><p>聚会的主角自然成为大家灌酒的目标，崔胜哲用等下还要开车这个理由逃过一劫，李知勋却是配合度极高，大家伴着祝福递过来的酒，他一概不拒绝。散会时权顺荣帮忙把醉倒的李知勋扶到车上，崔胜哲安置好人后转头问他：“你没事吧？”</p><p>“嗯？没事，我又没喝酒。”</p><p>“我是说灿尼。他特意找你，怎么可能什么也没说，你难道不打算去问他吗？”崔胜哲倚在车门，晚风把他的眉眼渲染得柔和，让他的话听起来没有想象中犀利，“我没有资格管你们的事情，但是你就不能试着主动一次吗？”</p><p> </p><p>其实权顺荣并没有刻意去记李灿的电话号码，只不过每天盯着看的时间太长，不知不觉就把那串号码刻在脑海里。他不知道自己在犹豫什么，手指在拨打的按键徘徊很久，却没敢按下去。</p><p>在他付诸行动之前，手机的短信提示音反而先响起。是来自李灿的短信。</p><p> 「你好。不好意思打扰你，我现在跟李灿在一起，不过他喝得有点醉，想麻烦你来接他。」</p><p>他第一反应是生气，居然夜不归宿还喝得那么醉。细想又觉得对方大概有些误会，就算他再也怎么担心，也无法马上飞到伦敦去接人啊。</p><p>他把短信划到最底部，那边附着的居然是韩国的地址。</p><p> </p><p>电话打了好几次都转进忙音。权顺荣咬着手指甲，耐心一点一点被磨灭。挂了再打，打了又挂，在第六遍的时候，电话才终于被接通。</p><p>他听见玻璃瓶被移动时敲在桌面发出清脆的声响，对面传来的呼吸声加重，每吐出一口气他耳边的肌肤便加热一分，“灿尼，怎么不说话？刚才不是还有话跟我说吗？”</p><p>李灿哼哼唧唧，像在说软绵绵的梦话：“顺荣哥，情人节快乐。我本来买了礼物要送你……”</p><p>权顺荣把电话贴紧耳朵，生怕错过对方细碎的呓语，“那为什么没送？”</p><p>“顺荣哥，还有两年我就要毕业啦。”李灿没有回答，转头又说起另一个话题。也许是因为喝醉了，他说话时特别像粘牙的麦芽糖，发音黏糊却又甜得紧。</p><p>电话那头的李灿压低呜咽声问他：“你什么时候才要来谈场校园恋爱呢。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>【番外——李灿视角】</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2019.03.13 18:11 BST ↔ 2019.03.14 02:11 KST</b>
</p><p>李灿在白色情人节的前一天就已经收到权顺荣越洋邮寄过来的白色菱形糖果。没有任何装饰和点缀，满满当当地装进透明的瓶子里，摆在阳光下还能看到覆在糖果上的薄薄一层糖霜。</p><p>包裹里另一个长形礼品盒像是精品店特别附赠的礼品，里头的玫瑰同样包装精简，仅在透明的包装纸外系上漂亮的蝴蝶结，唯一显眼的只有玫瑰花瓣上娇艳的红，让他不自觉联想起权顺荣以前张扬的红发。</p><p>他想炫耀礼物的小孩脾性发作，摆好礼物然后拍照上传，照片下的文字写了又删，最后只留下一颗小巧的心形。发送成功后，他才喜滋滋地去看别人的近况，上一条动态正是金珉奎发的，照片里的透明瓶子似曾相识，配上的文字也不知道是调侃还是在嘲笑——「第一次收到白色情人节的糖果，说不清是高兴还是尴尬。」</p><p>他往下翻了翻，发现权顺荣的留言：「并没有特别的意思，你别想太多。」</p><p>句尾还有几个哈哈大笑的表情。</p><p>他盯着看了很久，最后回到个人主页，打算删除自己最新的动态，偏偏在他删掉之前已经有人点赞和评论。</p><p>「你喜欢就好。」</p><p>多么贴心的台词，说得就像是专门为他一个人准备似的。这种面面俱到，所有人都体贴对待的大人心态，真嫉妒，也真令他糟心。</p><p>李知勋难得凑热闹，发私信调侃他：「越洋的糖果一定特别美味。」</p><p>「你应该也有吧，没什么稀奇的。」</p><p>「糖果是不稀奇，但是玫瑰就仅此一朵。」</p><p>李灿开心的标准其实很低，一支玫瑰已足够。换句话说就是，他的心情又变好了。他打开聊天界面，给权顺荣发送一段文字。</p><p>「我很喜欢很喜欢你送的玫瑰。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2019.03.14 15:30 BST ↔ 2019.03.14 23:30 KST</b>
</p><p>如果问李灿，他跟权顺荣的距离有多远呢？具体来说就是伦敦和首尔之间的8852公里，8个小时的时差，和大约11个小时的航班。</p><p>他准备得仓促，身上只穿件单薄的外套，背着几乎没有重量的背包在首尔的大街上游荡。冻红的手告诉他应该先通知李知勋，找个可以提供温暖的落脚的地方，但是他辛苦地跨越那段距离，第一时间最想见的人只有一位。</p><p>他停在广场中央，一时间想不到该往哪个方向走。有人轻拍他的肩膀，他转身，随即就被扛着摄影机的高大男人吓得想转身逃走。</p><p>摄影师旁边的男孩穿得很暖和，围巾几乎遮住他的半张脸，只露出恰好的半月形笑眼。他腾出手调整围巾，直到露出鼻子和嘴巴，才微微举起麦克风：“你好，我叫夫胜宽，可以打扰你几分钟吗？”</p><p>夫胜宽看起来跟自己年龄相仿，可是却口齿伶俐地说着放送用语，礼貌又亲切地问他可不可以接受采访。李灿不擅长拒绝，左顾右盼也找不到逃跑的借口，最后只能点头。</p><p>“有喜欢的人吗？”<br/>
有。</p><p>“送了巧克力或者糖果吗？”<br/>
买了，可是没送。</p><p>“为什么没送？”<br/>
觉得他会拒收，不敢送。</p><p>“他/她知道你喜欢他/她吗？”<br/>
……知道。</p><p>老实说李灿不怎么想回忆那个生日，说是最棒却也同时是最糟糕的生日。</p><p>“是有那么一个小小的愿望。”许愿的时候他交叉双手，边说边往角落瞄：“想谈场校园恋爱，毫无顾虑，眼里只有彼此的那种恋爱。”</p><p>他没有错过权顺荣的表情。本来微笑着的人皱眉，不可置信地抬头，可是一触及李灿的眼神又惊慌地看向别处。</p><p>“你不像是会说这种话的人。”崔胜哲和李知勋面面相觑，“是有喜欢的对象吗？”</p><p>“算是，有这么一个人……”</p><p>话都说到这份上，权顺荣却始终没有参与话题。</p><p>如果你问他跟权顺荣的距离有多远，用更抽象浪漫的方式来解答，那就是权顺荣隔开他的那堵墙。</p><p>李灿不知道他发呆多久，回过神时夫胜宽还举着麦克风，一开始的主播语气渐渐变柔，就像朋友间谈家常般轻松自在：“要不要趁着这个机会告白？”</p><p>崔胜哲曾经对李灿的形容嗤之以鼻，说就算有堵墙，那也是塌了个大洞的烂墙，只要有人愿意行动，就能轻易跨过去。</p><p>“好。”李灿在理智做出决定之前就点头答应：“可是，如、如果失败的话，我会把这通电话当成是大冒险。所以，到时也请你们不要播出来。可以吗？”</p><p>夫胜宽在电话接通之前，轻轻握了一下他的肩膀，用嘴形传达道：“没事的。”</p><p>冷风吹过时钻进他的外套，冻得他牙齿打颤，他却还是坚持一字一句喊道：“顺荣哥。”</p><p>自从去年出国前在机场的道别以后，第一次喊这个名字，也久违地听到那一声灿尼。除此以外，什么也没有。如果他像鱼一样只有七秒的记忆，就不会记得这通电话，那该有多好。</p><p>“对不起，看来这段视频完全不能用。你们刚才答应不会播出去的，说话要算数。”他用力地眨眼，想去除眼里不舒服的感觉，“拜托不要播出去……”</p><p>“放心，不会播出去的。”夫胜宽对他笑，“其实我可以下班了。要一起去吃宵夜吗？”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2019.03.14 17:45 BST ↔ 2019.03.15 01:45 KST</b>
</p><p>“我带你来是想让你放轻松，不是让你借酒消愁。”夫胜宽撇开主持人的身份后也是个普通少年，会因为担心他而唠唠叨叨，也会温柔地用手背去探他额头的温度，问他：“没事吧？”</p><p>“你的顺荣哥又打过来了，真的不要接吗？”</p><p>李灿不说话，只是一个劲地摇头。</p><p>“我不想你以后回想起来后悔。”夫胜宽自作主张帮他接通，直接把手机递到他耳边。</p><p>“灿尼，怎么不说话？刚才不是还有话跟我说吗？”</p><p>他已经很久没有听到权顺荣那么温柔地对他说话。他侧头靠在桌上，手里的电话快要拿不稳，舌头也不听使唤，连简单的发音也说不准确：“顺荣哥，情人节快乐。我、我本来买了礼物要送你……”</p><p>他的眼皮越来越重，累得睁不开眼睛，却还是坚持握紧电话。</p><p>“顺荣哥，还有两年我就要毕业啦。”他故意让自己的语气变得轻松，听起来像在开无谓的玩笑，“你什么时候才要来谈场校园恋爱呢。”</p><p>权顺荣重重地呼出一口气，沉默很久才反问：“你就不能再直接一点吗？”</p><p>李灿觉得头晕，刚才强忍住的眼泪扑簌簌地往下掉，不知道是因为胃太难受还是被气的。</p><p>“谈啊，当然要谈的。”</p><p>他以为自己醉得出现幻听，结果那把声音越来越清晰，最后有人把他揽进怀里，在他耳边呢喃：“那得看你愿不愿意啊。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-TMI-<br/>电话告白的剧情是参考20160312关八编年史的采访片段，跟文里不同的是，被采访的女生表白成功了。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>